Front and rear bumper assemblies of automobiles are mainly used to absorb and mitigate external impact forces when automobiles collide with other objects. Automobile body, including the front bumper assembly, is usually provided with plated strips. However, existing plated strips are usually a simple strip structure, or the plated strips of some models are modified into a segmented strip structure. Existing plated strips are generally simple in structure and have only decorative effects and lack practicality.
At present, plated strips are generally manufactured by injection molding using a mold. However, when the structure of the plated strip is complex and the size is large, the plated strip will have a certain deformation during manufacturing process, especially the injection cooling process, resulting in deviation between real size, shape and expected size, shape of the plated strip. That is, the existing plated strip manufacturing process cannot meet the needs of plated strips with complex structure and large size.